A wireless communication network typically includes a plurality of gateways, such as an ASN-Gateway. Each gateway of the plurality of gateways communicates with a plurality of Base Stations (BSs). Further, each BS of the plurality of BSs communicates with one or more Mobile Stations (MSs).
Generally, in the wireless communication network, a MS is handed over to a target BS of the plurality of BSs whenever a communication link between the MS and a serving BS deteriorates. To perform the handover the MS, the target BS and a gateway associated with target BS are prepared for the handover. The time required to complete the handover of the MS is known as handover execution time (HET).
An increase in duration of the HET may increase the probability of failure of the handover of the MS. For instance, when the HET is large the communication link between the MS and the serving BS may be lost before the handover of the MS from the serving BS to the target BS is completed. As a result of this, services provided to the user of the MS may be interrupted.
Therefore, there is a need of a method and apparatus to minimize a HET.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.